Rainbow
by qunnyv19
Summary: … sehabis hujan, ada pelangi, 'kan? "Bukankah kedatangan cinta itu seperti kedatangan pelangi? Ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat cinta itu menghindar—" "—tetapi cinta itu datang pada akhirnya." For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013. RnR? ;)


**R**asanya menyedihkan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak ke atas, berusaha untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya kepada bocah-bocah sialan yang berada di hadapannya.

Dia berusaha untuk tegar.

Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia diperlakukan dengan tidak adil, bahkan oleh teman-teman sebayanya sendiri. Teman-teman yang dia kira 'teman-teman' ternyata busuk.

"Hoo, jidat lebar, kau mau menangis lagi, he? Dasar cengeng. Baru diledek begitu saja sudah mau nangis!" seru seorang bocah _sialan_ memanas-manasi gadis itu. Dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi—

"CUKUP! KALIAN KIRA AKU APA, HAH?! KALIAN KIRA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS KALIAN, BEGITU? SETIAP HARI DILEDEK DAN MENJADI PELAMPIASAN AMARAH KALIAN, KALIAN KIRA AKU SIAPA? BUDAK KALIAN?!" bentak gadis itu. Bocah-bocah yang daritadi meledeknya kini mulai mundur.

"APA? BERANI KE SINI? MAU MENANTANGKU?!"

Gertakan gadis itu mampu membuat lima bocah yang daritadi meledeknya kini pergi menjauh dari taman dekat komplek perumahan tersebut.

Setelah kelima anak itu pergi, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu merenung di bangku taman, lima menit kemudian, dia menangis.

Begitulah dia. Terlihat tegar di luar, tetapi rapuh di dalam.

—dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dia selalu diperhatikan oleh seorang bocah lelaki yang sekarang ikut menjauhi taman itu.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAINBOW**

… sehabis hujan, ada pelangi, 'kan? "Bukankah kedatangan cinta itu seperti kedatangan pelangi? Ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat cinta itu menghindar—" "—tetapi cinta itu datang pada akhirnya."

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**R**ainbow by _qunnyv19  
**created: 01.07.2013  
**__**published: 02.07.2013** _

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**asuke **U**. & **S**akura **H**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bernama Sakura—Haruno Sakura, tepatnya. Satu-satunya buah hati dari pasangan suami istri Haruno. Gadis itu sekarang berumur sepuluh tahun.

Dia termasuk anak baru di lingkungan rumahnya. Dia mau beradaptasi, tetapi terkadang dia sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Tak jarang dia membentak anak-anak yang iseng meledeknya—atau _benar-benar_ meledeknya.

Itu karena dia kesal.

Tetapi setelah melakukan itu semua, beberapa menit kemudian dia akan menangis. Menyesal. Malu. Dia merasa tak pantas.

Dia hanya ingin berteman.

Mungkin caranya salah, tetapi lebih salah siapa? Sakura hanya berbaik hati mau menolong Ino mengambil bunga, tetapi dikatakan oleh Ino sok baik. Dia mau mengobati Kiba saat bocah itu jatuh dari sepeda, tetapi dibilang sok baik juga.

Kebaikannya tak pernah dianggap. Kalau begitu, untuk apa berbaik hati?

Sakura mendongak lagi ke atas untuk melihat langit. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"_Kami-sama_, aku mohon, aku ingin melihat pelangi, berikan hujan untukku hari ini …" bisiknya dalam hati.

—keajaiban itu datang. Hujan datang setelah lebih dari lima belas menit. Sakura tidak mengacuhkan dirinya sendiri yang basah kuyup.

Dia ingin melihat pelangi secepatnya.

Pelangi bisa menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

**A**neh.

Itu yang dilihat oleh bocah berambut biru gelap itu ketika melihat bocah yang seumuran dengannya tidak berteduh ketika hujan datang.

Dia malah tersenyum. Rambut merah mudanya dibiarkannya sehingga basah dan menjadi lepek. Wajahnya, pakaiannya, sepatunya—semuanya. Semuanya menjadi basah.

Bocah lelaki itu mendengus jengkel. Bodoh sekali gadis itu mau hujan-hujanan di taman sendirian.

Bocah lelaki itu berbalik, lalu segera berlari menuju rumahnya—yang paling besar di antara rumah yang lainnya di kompleks tersebut—dan menatap gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum dia masuk ke rumahnya yang mewah. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit.

_Gadis aneh … gadis yang setelah membentak teman-temannya, dia malah menangis, setelah itu dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkena hujan deras …_

Tapi bocah lelaki itu—yang dasarnya cuek—merasa malas untuk memberitahu gadis itu agar masuk ke rumah agar tak jatuh sakit.

Biarkan saja.

Itu bukan urusannya, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Haruno, wajahmu semakin lama diperhatikan semakin jelek," ujar seorang bocah lelaki yang memakai kacamata hitam. Itu Shino. Sakura mendengus. Dia berusaha sabar. Dia mau pergi dari taman ini, tapi tak bisa. Entah apa yang menahannya di sini. Dia suka tempat ini, dan menurutnya, itu sudah membuatnya cukup untuk bertahan di tempat ini.

"Haruno, aku tidak pernah melihat ayahmu. Ke mana dia? Aku hanya pernah melihat ibumu. Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua sudah bercerai ya, Haruno? Kau sepertinya senang sekali di atas penderitaan orang tuamu."

_Sabar …_

"Pasti ibunya jelek sekali sehingga ayahmu meninggalkannya."

"Betul juga, ya? Pantas anaknya jelek. Ibunya saja jelek, HAHAHAHA."

Kelima orang tersebut tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menjadi tinju. Tidak. Cukup menghinanya saja, jangan menghina orang tuanya. Tidak—

BUKK!

Dia meninju satu persatu bocah-bocah yang meledeknya. Untuk yang perempuan, dia tampar dua kali. Seperti belum cukup, dia menonjok bocah lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Jangan meledek orang tuaku …" desis Sakura dengan sepasang mata _emerald_nya yang berkilat-kilat. "Kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu, tapi jangan pernah menyebut-nyebut orang tuaku!"

Tendangan satu kali lagi.

Sakura baru akan memukul seorang bocah lagi sebelum dia menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang ditahan seseorang. Kuat sekali, Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan tersebut.

Sakura melihat ke belakang, melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menahan tangannya dengan kencang seperti ini.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan bocah lelaki yang memerhatikannya setiap hari di belakang salah satu pohon di taman tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekasar ini—" bocah itu berhenti sebentar—mengingat-ngingat, sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan lanjutannya, "—Haruno Sakura."

"Bukan urusanmu, pantat ayam. Aku sedang mengurusi mereka orang-orang yang tidak tahu diri."

"Apa katamu?"

"Pantat ayam. Pantat ayam. P-a-n-t-a-t-a-y-a-m!"

"_Ssst_, itu anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha 'kan? Yang kaya raya itu lho! Yang rumahnya paling besar! Iya, 'kan? Astaga, lihat bajunya, mewah sekali!"

"Dia yang tidak pernah bermain di sekitar sini, 'kan? Selalu mengurung diri!"

"Betul, dia anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kaya raya itu …"

Sakura menatap bocah lelaki yang masih memegang tangannya dengan erat itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Oh, kau itu Uchiha Itachi?"

"Itu kakakku."

"Jadi kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Haruno?! Astaga, bodoh sekali!"

Sakura membiarkan bocah-bocah itu bergosip ria sambil mengaduh kesakitan sementara dia masih mau berdebat dengan Uchiha tersebut. "Lepaskan, Uchiha pantat-ayam."

"Namaku Sasuke, Haruno."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan atau kau akan mendapatkan tinjuku."

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku lebih kuat darimu."

"Begitu, eh?"

Tapi Sasuke tidak main-main. Dia memang bocah lelaki yang kuat. Bahkan kekuatannya dapat disamakan dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau tidak boleh sekasar itu kepada teman-temanmu, Haruno. Minta maaf."

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan keji. "Kenapa aku yang disuruh minta maaf? Dia yang mengata-ngatai keluargaku duluan! Aku tidak terima! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau menggunakan kekerasan!"

"Baiklah, kami memang salah, Uchiha Sasuke. Maafkan kami, Sakura," ujar seorang bocah lelaki yang berambut pirang. Dia berdiri dengan susah payah sebelum dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sepasang mata birunya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Harusnya Haruno Sakura yang meminta maaf."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Sakura mendelik pada tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke erat-erat. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjabat tangan Naruto kalau kau menahanku terus, pantat-ayam?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan-pelan.

Sakura menerima jabatan tangan Naruto. Lalu keempat bocah lainnya mengikuti jejak Naruto—meminta maaf dan berjabat tangan.

Mereka berlima pergi.

.

.

.

Hening.

Keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Lima menit kemudian, gadis itu menangis.

"Aku bodoh, aku jahat …"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lelah. "Kau memang bodoh. Tapi kau tidak jahat."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku membentak mereka setiap hari, dan aku tidak pernah memukul mereka. Tapi hari ini aku memukul mereka … aku jahat …"

Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Kau memang bodoh, Sakura," gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura menatap iris _onyx_ itu sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih …"

"Hn."

"… kau teman pertamaku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi bocah-bocah yang berani mengganggu Sakura setelah peristiwa itu. Entah karena Sakura yang memukul mereka, atau kedatangan seorang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba.

Sejak itu, semuanya menjadi teman-teman yang baik untuk Sakura.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya ke hadapan Sakura. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar untuk mengintip kegiatan di taman.

Ah, dia tidak suka ikut campur, tapi dia ingin tahu.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menangis lagi. Gadis itu sekarang selalu tampak ceria. Gadis itu tidak pernah main hujan-hujanan lagi, tetapi muncul ketika hujan sudah berhenti dan pelangi datang.

Ternyata dugaan Sasuke salah. Gadis itu bukan menyukai hujan, tetapi menyukai pelangi.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tipis dan pergi dari balik pohon itu setelah Sakura juga sudah pergi. Sambil berjalan, Sasuke berpikir, bahwa dia akan bersedia untuk melindungi gadis itu, walaupun hanya di balik pohon …

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum dengan lebar seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Kini Sakura sudah berumur dua belas tahun.

"Kau mau masuk SMP mana, Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika mereka berenam berkumpul di taman. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, dan Naruto. Mereka sedang membahas kelulusan mereka dan pendidikan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ah, aku belum tahu." Sakura memetik rumput-rumput yang berada di sekitarnya. Dahinya berkerut-kerut tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk Suna," ujar Tenten mantap. Kiba segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau masuk Suna? Akhirnya aku ada teman. Aku juga akan ke sana, Ten!"

Kiba dan Tenten saling bertos-an.

"Hei, hei! Aku juga masuk Suna!" seru Ino. Kiba dan Tenten tersenyum bangga.

"Suna jauh, lho …"

"Katanya banyak kegiatan menarik di sana."

"Aku masuk Konoha sepertinya," gumam Shino pelan. "Apakah hanya aku yang masuk ke sana?

Naruto sekarang kebingungan. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya iya, Shino. Aku masuk Team Seven."

"Aku juga berpikir mau masuk sana, Naruto …" sahut Sakura.

"Berarti kita semua berpisah, begitu?"

"Yah, tidak seru …"

"Tapi 'kan kita bisa berkumpul di sini jika ada waktu luang."

"Katanya masa-masa SMP lumayan sulit."

"Begitukah?"

"Aku mau cepat-cepat cari pacar …"

"Astaga Ino!"

Semuanya bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Tidak ada satu pun yang merasa gelisah ataupun cemas. Semua merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sinar mata mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke mendengarkan itu semua di balik pohon.

Team Seven, ya …

Dengan gesit, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Membuka pagar dan pintu dengan kasar, Sasuke segera berteriak mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau itu, sepertinya buru-buru sekali—"

"Masukan aku ke Team Seven Junior High School."

"Aku kira kau mau masuk Konoha, Sasuke."

"Tidak jadi, _okaasan_. Aku masuk Team Seven saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah … aku akan segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran dan mengurus segalanya yang lain. Nah, kenapa kau berkeringat begitu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menyeringai setelah _okaasan_nya menghilang dari pandangan.

Akhirnya mereka akan satu sekolah.

Akhirnya …

.

.

.

SMP memang masa-masa yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Mereka para remaja yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan. Mereka semua masih labil.

Team Seven Junior High School merasa terguncang karena seorang Uchiha masuk ke sekolah mereka. Maklum saja, Team Seven bukanlah sekolah yang elit seperti Konoha. Team Seven adalah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja.

Saat awal-awal masuk sekolah, Sakura terlihat terus berdekatan dengan Naruto karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal masuk ke Team Seven. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke juga masuk ke sana.

Saat mereka berdua sekelas, Sakura terkejut bahwa Sasuke satu sekolah dengannya.

"Sasuke? Kau masuk sini? Astaga, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu …"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak masuk Konoha?"

"Membosankan."

Sakura ber-oh riang, tetapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa risih segera bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu—" _ternyata kau makin tampan, Sasuke_, "—ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

Sasuke segera mengelap-ngelap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya, dan Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kelas karena malu.

Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa mengandalkan Naruto terus menerus karena Naruto sedang mengincar gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah, Hyuuga Hinata. Maklum, mereka sudah kelas dua. Perasaan-perasaan yang labil yang muncul ketika mereka dalam masa remaja. Sakura tidak membiarkannya, justru dia berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang selama ini menemaninya. Dia hanya berharap hubungan Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini dia juga mempunyai 'perasaan-perasaan labil' yang dia sendiri tidak mengetahui artinya.

Perasaan-perasaan labil yang dia tujukan khusus pada seorang teman pertamanya.

Teman pertamanya …

… yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke termasuk salah satu remaja lelaki yang banyak digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis. Tidak heran—remaja yang tampan, anak dari keluarga kaya, dan mempunyai berbagai bakat di banyak bidang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan permintaan-permintaan dari gadis-gadis tersebut. Dari gadis yang biasa saja sampai cantik tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah mau untuk membalas satu pun dari perasaan gadis-gadis yang malang itu. Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada mereka—tidak, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang.

Pagi itu, cuaca mendung. Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena dia takut hujan dan semua peralatan sekolahnya basah kuyup.

Tapi Sasuke membuntuti Sakura dari belakang. Dia membawa dua payung, satu berada di tangannya, dan satu lagi berada di tasnya.

Benar saja, cuaca mendung tersebut menghasilkan hujan yang cukup deras. Sasuke buru-buru mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya sambil membuka payung yang dia genggam dari tadi.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke di tengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengarkan. Sasuke berlari lebih kencang lagi dan akhirnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa aneh karena dia tidak merasa kehujanan lagi. Dia menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan terkejut ketika melihat tangan Sasuke hanya memayungi dirinya.

Dirinya.

Hanya dirinya.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?"

"Diam."

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan kasar dan segera membuka payung yang berada di tasnya untuk memayungi dirinya sendiri. Dia menyerahkan payung satunya kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih …"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendahului Sakura dengan melangkahkan kakinya dua kali lebih cepat daripada yang tadi. Meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya dengan senyum tulus yang diberikan gadis itu kepada remaja laki-laki tersebut.

… sehabis hujan, ada pelangi, 'kan?

.

.

.

**I**lusi.

Mungkin hanya ilusi—atau itulah yang diharapkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum dia memastikan kalau pemandangan di depannya benar-benar bukan ilusi.

Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya sekali lagi.

Itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang berciuman penuh nafsu dengan gadis genit yang satu kelas dengannya. Karin.

Sakura ingin menangis.

Dia membiarkan bulir-bulir bening keluar begitu saja dari sepasang mata _emerald_nya. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Apa yang dia harapkan?

Hanya karena Sasuke berciuman dengan Karin, itu tidak akan membuat dirinya lemah, 'kan?

Dia gadis yang tegar.

Dia tegar.

Tadinya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura mau mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang bersama—mengingat Naruto yang sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata, Sakura tidak mau mengganggu mereka—sekaligus untuk mengembalikan payung Sasuke, karena saat kelas dua ini mereka sudah tidak sekelas dan Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke saat jam-jam sekolah tadi.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dilihatnya?

Membuat perasaannya ngilu. Hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

Inikah 'perasaan-perasaan labil' yang dia maksudkan itu? Perasaan yang hanya keluar untuk seseorang yang dia sayangi?

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

_Ayo hujan, datanglah. Aku ingin melihat pelangi lagi. Pelangi yang tadi pagi tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkanku._

Sakura memutuskan untuk menitip payung Sasuke lewat Naruto saja.

Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Tetapi, tahukah kalian? Sakura hanyalah gadis rapuh yang tertutup dengan sifat tegarnya di luar.

—dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis itu menjauhinya, karena biasanya Sakura akan berkunjung ke kelasnya sebentar atau menemuinya minimal satu hari sekali.

_Gadis aneh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau menjauhiku?_

.

.

.

**N**yatanya, Sakura tidak bisa menjauhi Sasuke. Tidak bisa, tidak mampu, dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Team Seven menjadwalkan bahwa hari Sabtu adalah hari dengan pelajaran paling sedikit dan pulang lebih cepat dari hari-hari biasanya.

Sakura mengintip keberadaan Sasuke yang berada di kelasnya. Seperti biasanya—bersikap dingin dengan murid-murid lain. Membereskan peralatan di meja dengan seadanya, dan pulang.

Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura yang tersenyum di balik pintu.

_Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, walau sebentar …_

Setelah lima belas menit, Sakura menyusul untuk pulang. Tapi dia membiarkan agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau dia berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, dan dia menoleh ke belakang lima menit sekali. Tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Itu mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Sasuke menengadah ke atas, melihat bahwa langit sudah berawan. Gelap.

Dia jadi teringat kepada Sakura yang terus menjauhinya.

Sebenarnya, apa salahnya? Sasuke tidak merasakan melakukan kesalahan apapun pada gadis itu. Dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi gadis itu, meski pun hanya _di balik pohon …_

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati langit mendung.

Sebentar lagi hujan.

Sakura berjalan lebih lambat lagi. Dia membatalkan untuk langsung ke rumahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tamannya dulu.

Taman tempat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang dia panggil dengan pantat-ayam …

Haha.

Sakura tertawa hambar.

Dia sampai di taman itu. Taman itu sudah tidak terawat. Ayunan sudah berkarat, cat-catnya terkelupas, pohon-pohon dan tanaman lain di sekitarnya kering. Beberapa tempat duduk sudah hancur. Hampir tidak ada lagi orang yang datang ke sana.

Sakura teringat dengan teman-temannya dulu. Ino, Shino, Tenten, Kiba … mereka berenam berjanji untuk berkumpul di taman ini suatu hari. Tetapi itu tidak pernah direalisasikan. Sekarang saja sudah akhir semester dua untuk kelas dua. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan menginjak kelas tiga.

Tapi dia tidak pernah bertemu teman-temannya lagi.

… memori itu datang lagi.

Memori ketika Sakura membentak teman-temannya, menangis, merasakan hujan, melihat pelangi … memori ketika Sakura memukul teman-temannya untuk pertama kali dan Sasuke menahannya …

Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut merah mudanya yang dulu pendek sekarang sudah memanjang sampai pinggang. Membuat dia terlihat lebih feminin dan cantik.

Hujan datang, dan Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke melakukan rutinitasnya yang dulu … mengintip Sakura dari balik pohon.

Tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya bahwa dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi hanya karena dia tahu bahwa hari ini akan hujan.

_Gadis aneh … apakah kau akan hujan-hujanan lagi?_

Ya.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup di bangku taman yang berkarat dan rusak. Membiarkan kepedihan meluncur lewat kedua bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lagi-lagi. Sakura hanyalah gadis yang rapuh.

Dia hanyalah remaja biasa.

Sekarang Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan urusannya lagi. Dia segera mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hujan-hujanan seperti ini lagi?"

Sakura terkejut. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan tiba-tiba. Ada suatu perasaan yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya—

"Lepaskan aku, pantat-ayam."

"Sakura! Kita harus berteduh! Aduh, rambutmu ini merepotkan sekali—"

"Bukankah kau suka dengan gadis berambut panjang?"

Sasuke diam dan segera menyeret Sakura ke pohon besar tempat dia mengintip Sakura tadi. "Kau bodoh. Sudahkah aku bilang kepadamu kalau kau itu gadis yang amat bodoh?"

"Sudah."

"Kau basah kuyup seperti ini …"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Lain kali tidak usah melindungiku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti Karin marah."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku ke bangku taman itu lagi."

Sasuke menahan tangan mungil Sakura.

"Apa yang baru saja kaubicarakan?"

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Karin si genit itu."

"Haha. Lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!" Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke yang kuat dan segera berlari ke bangku taman itu. Memilih untuk berhujan-hujanan daripada memendam rasa yang sakit ketika dia mengingat ciuman itu …

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya seperti terhantam palu.

Mungkinkah saat Karin menciumnya dengan paksa saat pulang sekolah itu dilihat oleh Sakura? Sialan, sialan …

Sasuke kembali menyusul Sakura.

"Dia yang menciumku waktu itu, bukan aku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu Sakura, kalau aku—"

Sakura memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya pelan. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

Sasuke merasa pipinya menghangat di tengah derasnya hujan. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura yang lepek.

"Kalau kau tidak betah dengan rambut panjang, kau bisa memotongnya nanti."

"Aku betah, kok."

"Aku juga suka dengan gadis yang berambut pendek."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu."

"Kau jadi lucu sekali."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Merasakan derasnya hujan yang menembus pori-pori kulit mereka dengan tajam, seperti menusuk-nusuk. Mereka berdua membiarkan deru angin yang kencang menerbangkan rambut mereka yang basah. Membiarkan petir yang datang di tengah harmonisasi rintik hujan yang mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun, tahukah kau kenapa aku suka hujan-hujanan seperti ini?"

_Karena kau suka pelangi_.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Karena aku menyukai pelangi."

_Aku sudah tahu …_

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Ya … semua orang menginginkan kebahagian, tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkan kepedihan. Tetapi bukankah kita tidak bisa melihat pelangi tanpa hujan ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Dingin sekali."

"Kau juga, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Tapi yang dirasakan Sakura adalah tangan hangat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Bukan tangan yang dingin yang dia sebutkan tadi.

Ini nyaman …

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu—

"Sakura, aku …"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar, tak sampai dua detik.

—tapi cukup membuat Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"… aku mau pulang dulu. Kau juga harus segera pulang, nanti kau sakit."

"…"

"Sampai jumpa."

"…"

Tadi itu … apa?

Rintik-rintik hujan itu telah berhenti, harmonisasi yang mengiringi mereka berdua telah hilang—musnah begitu saja, seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi hal itu membekas di benak Sakura.

Sakura berjanji dia tidak akan melupakan hal ini. Dia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. Mengelus bibirnya sendiri sebentar.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

.

.

.

**B**ulan ini, bulan Februari.

Tentu saja baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama sudah menjadi murid kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan lulus dari Team Seven Junior High School.

Oh ya, bulan ini, bulan Februari. Sudah dikatakan tadi, 'kan?

Tepatnya, sekarang tanggal empat belas Februari.

Valentine. Dan yang paling banyak mendapatkan cokelat adalah—_ini tidak _surprise_ lagi_—Sasuke. Mengantongi enam puluh cokelat dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Tasnya terasa penuh hari ini. Ingin membuangnya, tapi Sasuke tidak tega.

Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang memberikan Sasuke cokelat.

Sakura membuat cokelat itu sendiri. Tadinya dia mau membeli, tapi dia putuskan untuk memberikannya saja, mungkin lebih baik, dan lebih _special_, tentunya.

Dia berlatih membuat cokelat selama empat hari dan saat hari Valentine, Sakura memasukkan cokelat yang dia buat secara diam-diam ke tas Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati cokelat paling besar ukurannya yang terdapat di tasnya. Kotak cokelat itu sendiri berwarna merah muda dengan pita berwarna biru gelap.

Bukankah itu dua warna untuk dua warna rambut yang Sasuke amat ketahui?

_Terima kasih …_

Itu adalah cokelat pertama yang dimakan Sasuke pada hari itu.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi.

Tapi bukan dari langit, tetapi dari kedua mata _emerald_ Haruno Sakura. Dia menangis di taman tersebut. Lagi-lagi dia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Karin.

Masa Sasuke tidak bisa menghindarinya? Bukankah Sasuke adalah lelaki yang kuat?

Kenapa Sakura harus memercayai omongan Sasuke kala itu yang menyatakan bahwa Karin yang menciumnya?

Ah … dia memang gadis yang bodoh. Memercayai omongan lelaki begitu saja.

Hari itu cuaca cerah sekali, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak dapat melihat pelangi setelah hujan. Sakura menunduk lesu.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Tidak ada yang dapat memungkiri kesenangan para siswa siswi yang lulus—terlebih karena siswa siswi Team Seven Junior High School lulus 100%.

Tetapi Sakura melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan, memuakkan, dan menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ciuman itu lagi.

Sakura ingin sekali menonjok gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu sampai puas. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah berlari.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan pesta kelulusan begitu saja dan berlari ke taman. Meluapkan segala emosi yang berada dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sendiri di taman itu. Hari sudah sore. Senja. Sasuke baru saja pulang dari pesta kelulusan. Karena dia lulusan terbaik, maka dia harus pidato di depan siswa siswi serta para guru yang lain dan tidak bisa kabur seperti Sakura.

Kini Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke arah Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sasuke memutuskan agar Sasuke bersekolah di Kirigakure untuk tahun depan, sekaligus mereka pindah rumah.

Sasuke tidak mau berpisah dengan Sakura dan tidak mau membebani Sakura jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sakura menoleh ketika melihat suara-suara kaki yang datang ke arahnya.

Firasatnya tidak salah. Itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Teman pertama sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ngilu.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya seperti itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling kepadanya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti aku? Apa salahku sebenarnya?"

Sasuke masih diam. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari—oh. Dia sudah tahu.

Pasti Sakura lagi-lagi melihat dia berciuman dengan Karin. Sungguh, itu bukan keinginannya. Karin benar-benar memaksa dan tenaganya cukup kuat.

Sasuke berhasil untuk mendorong Karin, tapi sepertinya adegan itu tidak dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun … kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Sasuke merasa terkunci pandangannya. Dia merasa tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun …"

Kata-kata itu akhirnya terucap.

Sunyi sekali. Keadaan benar-benar menjadi sunyi senyap. Sasuke membeku. Tidak, jangan sekarang, Sakura, jangan …

Takdir berkata lain. Sasuke merasa tidak sanggup jika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sakura. Dia tidak mau membebani Sakura. Tapi Sakura mengatakan itu sekarang.

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun …"

"Terima kasih."

Datar. Nada Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya hanya seperti itu. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini semua."

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman itu.

"… aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu.

Sasuke sudah lulus dari Kirigakure. Selama tiga tahun tersebut, dia benar-benar _lost contact_ dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura bersekolah di mana.

Sasuke berharap Sakura masih menjaga perasaannya, karena dia juga begitu.

Lagi-lagi menjadi lulusan terbaik, dan dengan bangga Sasuke menyampaikan pidato di depan seluruh warga sekolah. Kirigakure tidak begitu buruk. Yang menjadikannya buruk hanyalah karena dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura selama tiga tahun ini.

Setelah pesta kelulusan berakhir, Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat. Di mana tempat yang tidak pernah dia sentuh lagi selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke menatap taman di kompleks perumahannya yang dulu.

Taman itu sudah tertata kembali. Entah siapa yang mengusulkannya. Bangku taman serta permainan yang lain sudah dibeli lagi yang baru. Pohon-pohon tumbuh kembali menjadi besar dan kokoh. Benar-benar hidup.

Sasuke menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Gadis yang memakai seragam SMA yang sudah berantakan—mungkin karena hari ini hari kelulusan baginya juga—dan berambut merah muda pendek.

**O**rang-orang yang berada di taman tersebut tidak dihiraukannya. Yang menjadi perhatiannya hanyalah gadis itu.

Gadis yang kini terus tumbuh dan tumbuh.

Ada tatapan rindu yang tersirat dari sepasang mata _onyx_ itu.

Tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk berlalu, sekarang sudah berakhir. Sekarang sudah saatnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

_**W**__ish_.

Permintaan, permohonan, harapan, atau apa pun orang-orang menyebutnya. Sakura hanya ada satu harapan untuk saat ini.

Dia hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke.

Dia tahu, mungkin perasaannya tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia merindukan lelaki yang selama tiga tahun ini telah hilang dari sisinya.

Semuanya terasa hampa.

Sakura memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek.

"_Aku juga suka dengan gadis yang berambut pendek."_

Ah, memori itu muncul lagi. Kenapa kenangan-kenangan lama selalu menyakitkan? Bukankah katanya kenangan itu menyenangkan? Lalu kenapa bagi Sakura itu adalah sebaliknya?

Dia mendongak, menatap langit. Mendung.

Pelangi, datanglah …

Sakura berharap kebahagiaan baginya akan datang sesegera mungkin.

Itu tidak egois, 'kan?

Sakura menutup mata tepat ketika rintik hujan pertama senja itu mendarat di rambut merah mudanya. Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Déjà vu.

Sakura segera membelalakkan matanya, tetapi tidak menoleh. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti dulu. Inikah …

Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Orang-orang yang berada di taman segera pergi dan mencari tempat berteduh, atau segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Bukankah kedatangan cinta itu seperti kedatangan pelangi? Ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat cinta itu menghindar—"

"—tetapi cinta itu datang pada akhirnya."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ini tidak salah lagi. Suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar, tangan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan …

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura merasa seperti mimpi.

"_I'm here_."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Mengira bahwa penglihatannya salah karena hujan yang membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura beranjak bangkit dari bangku taman itu. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Rambutmu sudah dipotong, Sakura."

"Inikah sapaan setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sebal. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, dia senang sekali. Ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh kekar itu ke dalam rengkuhannya karena rindu yang mendalam.

"Aku juga menyukai gadis yang berambut pendek."

"Sasuke-kun …"

Sasuke tersenyum. Pertama kalinya dia memerlihatkan senyumannya kepada Sakura. Di tengah hujan yang deras, pula.

Sakura ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin menyatakan itu lagi …

"A—"

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun …"

"Terima kasih."

Sakura sudah tahu bahwa jawabannya sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Ah, benar. Sasuke memang tidak mencintainya. Lelaki itu hanya mempermainkannya saja.

"… aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

—tanpa Sakura ketahui, jawaban tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang adalah jawaban yang sama.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sekali. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura, semakin lama semakin dekat—

Mereka berciuman di tengah derasnya hujan, menunggu pelangi datang di saat cinta yang tadi terpisah sekarang bersatu kembali.

_Everybody wants happiness, nobody wants pain.  
But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain, isn't it? ;)_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca sampai akhir, apalagi memberikan feedback untuk fic ini ^^ oiya, adakah yang sadar ada beberapa huruf yang saya beri bold? **

**Review? :D**


End file.
